Dernier moment
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Drabble. Kaiba se sent complètement perdu après la Bataille de Cérémonie. Sur ce qu'il pense et ressent.


******Rating** : K

**Résumé :** Kaiba se sent complètement perdu après la Bataille de Cérémonie. Sur ce qu'il pense et ressent.

** Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kazuki Takahashi.

Salut!

Voilà mon premier texte sur Yu-Gi-Oh!. J'avoue que ce genre de scènes a été revu maintes fois mais je voulais ajouter mon grain de sel. :)

A la base je voulais faire un léger Prideshipping, mais le résultat a fait qu'il est pratiquement inexistant. x) Tant pis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**One-shot :**** Dernier moment**

Yugi avait gagné le duel.  
_L'autre_ Yugi l'avait perdu.

La porte s'ouvrit et une vive lumière irradia toute la salle.

L'autre Yugi allait partir.  
Le Pharaon allait partir.  
_Atem_ allait partir.

C'était complètement ridicule. Seto Kaiba se moquait bien de savoir si ce pseudo-Pharaon comptait rester dans « ce monde » ou non. Il n'y avait qu'un seul Yugi, et l'autre n'était qu'une hallucination, le fruit de l'imagination de tous. Il n'y avait qu'un seul Maître du Jeu, qui s'avérait être Yugi Mutou.

Mais Atem était là, debout, écoutant les mots désespérés de ses amis.

Et Kaiba ne prêtait aucune attention à cela. Il était juste debout, fixant un point invisible, son esprit répétant un fait indéniable.

_Atem_ était son rival. Pas Yugi.

Ce rival contre qui il effectuait des duels, ce rival qui remportait toujours la victoire – à part une défaite, mais dans un duel déloyal –, ce rival lequel il s'était fixé le but ultime _d'écraser_, ce rival qui n'arrêtait pas de parler des _amis_ et de _croire en l'âme des cartes_…

Ce rival qu'il considérait être son seul égal et digne opposant.

Un esprit en tant qu'adversaire. Quelle blague. Au début, Kaiba pensait qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'expression et l'attitude de Yugi lorsqu'il se battait, et quand toutes ces inepties à propos d'Egypte et de Pharaon et d'ancêtres et d'Objets du Millénium devinrent une partie de sa vie, il avait juste ri. Très fort. La magie d'existait pas, les contes de fées n'étaient que des contes de fées, et cette absurdité était l'une d'entre elles.

C'était ce qu'il essayait de croire.

Au fil du temps, Kaiba se rendit compte que cet autre Yugi possédait une personnalité totalement différente de sa personne habituelle. Et un regard et un visage et une prestance bien plus-  
Il ne savait pas. Kaiba voulait juste affronter cette personne, point.

Et il demeurait celui qui _aurait dû_ le défier, bon sang ! Depuis quand se montrait-il aussi tolérant pour laisser un autre combattre _son_ rival ? Cerise sur le gâteau, _Yugi contre lui-même_ ! Quelque chose d'autre pouvait-elle être plus idiote ? Maudit soit Ra et sa stupide façon de faire les choses. Il s'agissait de sa dernière chance de se prouver à lui-même qu'il était meilleur qu'_Atem_ et il l'avait laissée passer.

Atem. Le nom glissait si bien sur sa langue. Il n'avait jamais utilisé d'autre nom que « Yugi » pour l'appeler même s'il _savait_, au fond de lui, que ce n'était _pas_ Yugi. C'était juste plus facile pour lui de croire cela.

Cela devint rapidement une obsession de battre cet homme. C'était pourquoi Kaiba commença à le provoquer en duel à chaque fois, dès qu'il le voyait.

Quand ses sentiments se développèrent petit à petit, Kaiba était certain de l'existence d'un autre Yugi. Son rival. Pas ce minus. Et le voilà en train de regarder avec des yeux vides le départ de son seul égal. Il n'avait rien dit après la bataille, laissant les autres s'occuper de cette tâche, même s'il savait que cela porterait sur les « amis » et « on ne t'oubliera jamais » et « tu resteras toujours dans nos cœurs ». Kaiba doutait que cela apporterait quelque chose d'utile au Pharaon.

Puis Atem se retourna légèrement pour lui faire face. A _lui_. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire, alors que celles de Kaiba s'entrouvrirent, ahuri. Le Pharaon sembla lui transmettre un message adressé uniquement à lui, un message compréhensible que par eux deux, à travers les yeux et l'expression faciale et les mouvements de lèvres.

— _On se reverra._

Kaiba ferma les yeux. Il ne croyait pas au destin ou dans n'importe quel genre de l'Au-Delà. Et pourtant il eut un rictus moqueur et répondit.

— _Adieu, mon seul rival._

_Mon seul ami._

Atem disparut.


End file.
